


Womanhood

by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, Gen, Humor, Mentions of miscarriage, Nashi Dragneel - Freeform, Puberty, Scared Natsu, he wasn't ready, poor natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty/pseuds/auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: A little story about what happens when Natsu is away on a mission and comes home to find out his little girl started her first period. I swear it's better than it sounds!Also on fanfiction.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: There are mentions of miscarriage in this fiction

**Lucy's POV**

I was sitting on the front porch editing the sequel to my last novel with Happy napping in my lap. It was an unusually hot day in February. It was the type of day I knew my husband would love. Unfortunately he was out on a mission with Gray. The thought of the weather took me out of my work flow. I put the book draft down on the side table and relaxed in my cushy chair. Maybe a nap would be enough to get my mind back on track.

"MOM! MOM! HELP! I'M DYING!"

Shrieking jerked me from my nap. The shadows from the trees signaled that I had slept much longer than I thought. I hurried inside muttering an apology to the confused Happy currently sprawled on the floor. I had to find Nashi.

"MOM!"

I rushed into the bathroom to find my daughter hunched in the bathtub with blood running down the drain. I rushed to her confused. I couldn't see any wounds on her.

"Mom what's happening to me?" Nashi was blubbering to point it was hard to understand. "Baby what happened?" I tried to remain calm. I didn't want to stress her out more. "I…I went to the bathroom and…and there was blood. There was blood everywhere. Mom I don't want to die!"

Wait…everything was coming together. I sighed with relief. "Well I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you are not dying. The bad news, well, you're a woman now. That means you will bleed every month from now on."

Nashi stopped crying to my relief. I gave her a tampon and taught her how to use them. After that was done I gave her some tea to keep her stomach comfortable. I decided to start dinner. I needed some time to think and I know she would too. I wasn't sure how to go about "the talk." Nashi was only 13. I know she isn't going to be engaging in those types of acts for a little while, but knowing Natsu he would want me to tell her his version as soon as possible. Why did this have to be so hard? I never had the talk. My mom passed away before I started mine and my dad barely spoke to me, especially not about such topics.

\-------

"Nashi! Happy! Food is ready come sit down!"

Nashi and Happy ran in at full speed and quickly devoured the vegetable stew I made. Happy flew off to do whatever he does when Natsu isn't here. Nashi was helping herself to seconds. I decided to bring up the topic. "So about what happened today…there's more to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we need to have the talk as in THE talk. I know you're really young and everything but I think you need to know about this. Don't interrupt me either. I know it's embarrassing but trust me. Your dad could be home as early as tonight and we both know how bad this could have been if he was the one who found you." Nashi nodded with a look of embarrassed terror, "When men and women get to a certain age, they get urges. Some people wait to act on these urges until they reach a certain age, until they are in love, or they get married. Your father and I waited until we were married. I'm not saying that you have to do that but if you decide to have sex before you're married at least be in mutual love and be safe. Come to me or Aunt Wendy. She can use her magic to act as a contraception. That's where I'm leaving it. I just want you to be safe when you decide you're ready for sex."

Nashi looked at me with a face disgust much to my relief. I was not prepared for her to do adult activities like that yet. "What! EW mom boys are gross. Why would I want to do that!" I inwardly laughed. Of course she was just like Natsu. "You know what I mean. I just want you to be safe. I know how much you're fond of Raijin." At that Nashi blushed and ran to her room slamming her door. Mavis I hope Natsu comes home soon.

\-------

**Normal POV**

Later that night the fire dragon slayer quietly opened the door to his home. He noticed the dinner pot on the stove. Natsu dropped his bags near the door and made his way to see what Lucy had made earlier in the evening for dinner. After discovering it was a good smelling stew he quickly warmed up a bowl with his fire. After eating his snack he tip toed his way to his bedroom hoping not to wake Lucy. He fell asleep after crawling into their shared bed curling up with his wife.

The next morning everything seemed to be going as usual. Nashi and Natsu were devouring giant plates of food while Happy munched on a fish he caught in the river near the cottage. After breakfast Lucy was in the kitchen cleaning up when she heard Natsu yell out. Sighing she dried her hands and went to investigate.

She found him in the bathroom staring at the toilet as if he might have a heart attack. "Natsu what's wrong?"

Natsu looked up at her and then back to the trash can. "Are you ok? Lucy did you get hurt? Is something wrong with you down there? I remember last time and the doctors and it's not your time to be bleeding like this and what's going on?!" Natsu shot off at a rapid, panicked speed. Lucy shook her head and gave Natsu a reassuring smile. Of course he would jump to that conclusion before he would think of the more possible explanation. The last time Lucy bled when it wasn't her time, she bled a tremendous amount of blood. So much so that Natsu frantically rushed her to see Wendy and yelling over his shoulder to Happy to watch Nashi. It turned out that Lucy had a miscarriage. After the incident Natsu didn't want to try to have any more kids for fear Lucy would be hurt again.

"Natsu, that's not my blood. I'm really sorry you had to find out this way. I was going to wait until tonight when we went to bed. While you were gone Nashi…well she started her period for the first time."

Natsu turned bright red from the thought. There was no way his little girl was a woman now. There was absolutely no way. He didn't know when the room started going black or when his head started swimming. The last thing he remembered was Lucy screaming his name.


End file.
